


zayn maliks best friend

by tabby_cat181996



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Justin Bieber - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), female character - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Smut, Swimming, Tour, i dont know anything else, justin is a dick, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry/female, niall is a sweet heart, pierced niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabby_cat181996/pseuds/tabby_cat181996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darcy faey has been zayn maliks best friend since they was kids, but what happens when he gets famous and goes on tour? does he come back and recognize her? do they finally get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1: meeting characters

Darcy faey  
*age 21  
*best friends with zayn malik since they was kids  
*has 2 sisters (oldest 10) (youngest 3)  
*9 tattoos  
*7 piercings  
*in a relationship with Justin for 3 years 

zayn malik  
*age 22  
*best friends with the liam, niall, harry, Louis, and darcy  
*had a crush on darcy since he was 10  
*has 3 sisters  
*single

Louis Tomlinson  
*age 23  
*best friends with liam, niall, zayn, and harry  
*in a relationship with harry since they auditioned for x factor 

harry styles  
*age 21  
*best friends with niall, liam, zayn, and Louis  
*In a relationship with Louis since they auditioned for x factor 

niall horan  
*age 22  
*best friends with zayn, liam, Louis, and harry  
*only one out of the boys whos met darcy  
*only one without tattoos  
*has one piercing  
*single  
*has one brother

liam payne  
*age 22  
*best friends with niall, zayn, Louis, and harry  
*single  
*has 2 sisters


	2. chapter 2: meeting the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darcy finally gets to meet the rest of the boys but what will happen wen zayn meets Justin? does jealousy take over? does he finally tell darcy about his feelings? but what happens when one of the boys like her as well?

Darcys p.o.v  
I am up in my room listening to music and dancing to Justin's new song "sorry" I miss him so much and I cant wait for him to come over tonight! I'm so excided!   
"Darcy someone is here to see you!" my mother yells from downstairs "coming mama!" I tell her I turn off my music and run down stairs to the living room and see a lot of people sitting there but I notice someone sitting on the couch with black hair that I immediately run to "ZAINY!!!" I yell as I jump over the couch into his lap "I missed you so much zainy bear!" I tell him "I missed you to darc" he chuckled "but um ould you mind going back up stairs to get clothes on. I look down and notice im only in short shorts and a sports bra "oh yeah of course! come with me though I missed you!" I tell him. he just chuckles and gets up " well boys ill be back and ill introduce you to my crazy best friend" I smack his arm and we run upstairs when we get into my room he lays down on the bed and I go into my closet to look for clothes well a shirt because Justin loves these shorts on me "wow darc this room has changed so much" he tells me "well zainy you haven't been in here since you toldme goodbye to go audition for x factor" I laugh at him and throw my top on his face, he just chuckles and looks at me "damn darc you have changed" he tells me, I giggle and spin around I love this shirt it shows all my curves and some of my tattoos "DARCY JUSTIN IS HERE!" my mom yells again, I immediately scream and run downstairs to meet my boyfriend but when I get down there is is in the living room talking to the other boys zayn came in with I guess they know each other I jump over the couch into his lap and immediately start kissing him and it gets heated really quick as I hear him moan and grab my ass but just as he was about to put his hand up my shirt we hear someone clear there throats and I look up and see zayn giving me a funny look "oh hey zainy this is Justin my boyfriend, baby this is zayn my best friend" I tell them "i know who he is darc" zayn says "oh goodiy! yall know each other but what I don't know is who the other guys are in the roo" I say slowly turning around still sitting on justins lap and I feel a lump under my ass and so to make it worse for him I move my hips a bit and hear him hiss behind me "so who are y'all?" I question looking at the boys in front of me "well im zayn" he says and I laugh "well I know that idiot!" he chuckles "im harry and that's Louis" the curly one sais pointing to the one sitting on his lap with the really cute face "uh hello? boyfriend in the room" Justin says from behind me "its fine bro im gay" Louis says and I pout "and im niall" the blonde one says "well I know that niall I missed you" I say "wait you met niall?!" harry yells "obviously she has babe and obviously I cant hear know" Louis says "sorry babe" harry said while kissing Louis head and I mentally coo "anyway I missed you to darc and I see you have gotten some more tattoos" niall said winking at me "again dude boyfriend in the room" Justin says while rolling his eyes "babe calm down and yeah I got a lot more since we last seen each other wanna see them?" I ask "yeah sure" he tells me i stand up and take off my shirt to show him the other tattoos i have "didn't think you had to take off your shirt to show off your tattoos" Justin mutters but i still hear him and just ignore him "oh wow i really like this one niall says while putting his hand on my hip and i shutter and look at him and he looks up at me and we just stare at each other till i hear a door slam and i jump back and notice Justin is gone "i better go see whats wrong with him" i say and start walking up stairs before i get half way up niall runs up to me "you should probably put this on" he tells me while handing me my shirt "oh yeah thanks ni" i continue walking up stairs and get to my room and take a deep breath before going in and all i see is Justin laying on my bed with his shirt covering is face i walk over to him and straddle his hips "you know i really don't like it when other people touch you like that darcy" i hear him say "baby you know i only want you niall is just a really good friend of mine" i tell him "i don't care darcy! i could tell he wanted you! and you just take your shirt off in front of all of themi know Louis and harry are fuckin gay but damn darcy slut much!" he yells at me and throws his shirt off his face where i can see how mad he is at me "Justin you know im not a slut your the only guy ive slept with and you know some of the tattoos would have been hard to show hell ive showed them to you" I tell him while slowly getting off of him and my bed "i don't fuckin care darcy! god! i should have knew sleeping with you would have stuck me with you" he says lowly "w-what?" i say a i realize he only staied with me because i was a virgin he never loved me "shit darc- i. fuckin hell i didn't mean that darcy" he tells me while walking towards me i start to back away not wanting to be close to him right now "i-i think you should leave Justin" i tell him while looking down "babe no i didn't mean it i swear i didn't" he tells me still walking towards me and i keep backing up till im trapped between him and the wall and at that time zayn comes in " i heard yelling darc are you-" he starts to say till he saw how meand Justin was standing "um darc are you ok?" he asks me "shes fine dude just leave us alone" Justin tells him snarkly "listen dude i wasn't asking you" he tells Justin "where fine zayn Justin was just leaving" i tell zayn and start to walk to him but Justin grabbed my arm before i could get to him "no im not darcy where talking about this" he tells me while clutching my arm hard "Justin your hurting me let go there is nothing to talk about you said enough" i tell him trying to get my arm away "dude you better let go of her" zayn tells him walking closer to us "no im not just leave malik this is between us not you" justin tells zayn "justin please let go of me, i promise you we will talk later but until then please let go" i beg him as he grabs my arm harder that it starts to bruise "darc please baby i didn't mean to say that i promise your the one i want no one else in my life! please darc believe me im glad im the one who took your virginity" he tells me, by this time zayns right by me and i start crying and i look up at him "zainy please help me hes starting to hurt me" i tell him and zayn grabs justin by his shirt causing him to let go of my arm as zayn pushes him up against the wall "zayn no your gonna hurt him" i tell him trying to get zayn to put justin down "what are you gonna do bad boi? hit me" justin said making zayn even more mad "oh im not gonna hit you but i will tell you that if you ever come near darcy again you wont be able to see or touch her" zayn snarled at him " oh im so scared" justin said and chuckled "I didn't want the bitch anyway selena is a hell a lot better in bed than her" he said and smirked at me and next thing i see is justin on the floor holding his nose "that's what you fucking get for calling her a slut and a bitch now leave and don't you ever come back" zayn said and justin got up and ran outta the room, zayn then came over to me sitting next to me on my bed "it what he said true?" i ask zayn knowing he will know the truth about what justin said about him and selena because i never listen to rumors since me and justin started dating he told me they was all a lie but now since i found out about him and her from his mouth i don't know anything anymore zayn just sighed and said "i hate to tell you this babe but yes, him and selena have been seeing each other for a while and before you ask no she don't know about you me and the boys have met her a couple of times and she is really sweet and when i asked her about him she just said they was bed buddies and that's all" i tell her knowing it wont help her "i knew it" i said quietly and lean up against zayn, he puts his arm around my shoulder and i lay on his lap "babe he wasn't good enough for you anyway your beautiful and so amazing, you deserve the best darcy and that's why i love you" he tells me "i love you to zainy" "no darcy im in love with you" he tells me while tilting my head up to look at him "ive been in love with you since i was 10" he finised and im speechless and i think he took that as a bad sign because later he says "its fine if you don't feel the same i just wanted you to-" i cut him off mid sentence and kiss him and it gets heated really quick so i lean up more from where i am in his lap and straddle his hips and i feel a lump under my ass i start to move my hips making him moan in the kiss i go to lift off his shirt but he stops me "w-wait darc, are you- oh shit- are you sure you want this" he asks me while im kissing is neck and grinding on me "fuck yes zainy please ive wanted this for so long" i tell him he then flips me on my back on the bed and takes off my shirt and kisses down my chest to my belly button he then starts to tease me "shit zayn stop teasing and just take then off" i tell him, he finally takes off my shorts and i flip him over and take off his shirt and trousers, and start palming him through his jeans "s-shit darc keep going" i then pull off his boxer and finally get to see his huge cock and he is so much bigger than justin his length and width fuck that's gonna hurt "you ok babe" he asks noticing i haven't done anything "your just so fuckin huge" i tell him wile grabbing him and stroking his length "we-shit- we don't have to if you -oh god- if you don't want to" he tells me while moaning "no babe i want to but just be careful your bigger than justin was" i tell him and he looks proud with me saying that and i lean down and kitten lick the tip "fuck babe done tease me" he begs me and i take as much of his cock as i can in my mouth and what i cant fit i put my hand around and as i start to suck on him he puts his hand on the back of my head and makes me take more "fuck yes darcy i wanna fuck your mouth babe" he tells me and i stop and let him take control and as he starts to snap his hips up into my mouth and fuck does his cock taste good, i then hold his hips down as best as i can and lean off him to take off my underwear "babe have you ever 69'd" he asked me "uh? no" i tell him all me and justin did was fuck that's it "well ill teach you lean over me with your ass towards me" he tells me and i lean over him "now suck me off again" and i take his cock back into my mouth licking the precum that's on the tip as i feel him lowering me down so my pussy is in his face and he starts licking my clit "oh shit" i moan and lean up so im practically sitting on his face "oh shit zainy that feels so good "fuck baby you taste so good, gi back to sucking my cock like a good girl and ill make you cum like this" he told me and so i immediately went down on him again and he started licking my clit again and then i feel him rubbing his finger around my hole "oh fuck baby yes please finger me" i beg him "be a good girl and i will babe" i start to suck on the head of his cock a little before i licked the tip and zayn then stuck his finger in my pussy "oh god yes baby" i moan out "you like that baby?" "oh god yes more zainy please" i beg and he put two more "think you will be able to take my cock babe?" he asks "oh fuck yes please baby i want you to fuck me please baby" i tell him "ok then baby lay down" i then ay down and zayn gets on top of me and starts to rub his tip up and down my slit "condom or no?" he asks "no please zayn i wanna feel your cum in me" i tell him "ok baby" and he slowly starts to enter me and holy fuck he is huge , he bottoms out and stops to let me adjust "go please zainy just fuck me" i tell him and he starts to move his hips slowly and then he started to go faster "oh shit zayn yes baby right there" i moan "fuck darc your so tight" zayn says going faster and he puts his hand between us ad starts to rub my clit "oh shit zayn im gonna cum" i tell him "s-shit me to darc , im so close" zayn rubs my clit faster and his hips start to spasm so i know hes close "cum for me baby im so close" he tells me "oh shit zayn god please don't stop" "cum with me baby" he tells me "ok but please don't stop baby you feel so good your so big" i say "ready baby im so close" he tells me "yes baby im so close to fuck" "one, two, three" he counts and we both orgasm together and the feeling of his cum filling me up is amazing "shit that was amazing baby" he says while laying next to me "yes baby it was but you know what we forgot" i ask him" what babe?" he asks while kissing my head and putting his arm around me "your band mates downstairs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! thank you so much for reading! ill try to update as much as I can!


	3. ARTIST COMMENT

Hey guys im so sorry for taking a while to post a new chapter but i promise i will soon im still making up the chapter if yall have any ideas please let me know <3 love you

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I really hope y'all enjoy this story. I don't know how many chapters it will be but this is will be a long story I hope  
> follow me on twitter @tabby19cat96, if y'all got any ideas on what happens next let me know! thank you for reading! <3 tabby  
> add me on tumblr to see pictures of characters and other pictures for story when posted @tabbycat181996  
> p.s I know niall has no piercings but in this story he will have one and you will just have to find out where ;)


End file.
